


Stretching Time

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is oblivious, First Time, Hinata is very flexible, M/M, Natsu is the best, Tsukishima I feel you, angles are important, bumping teeth while kissing hurts, hints of TsukiYama and UkaTake, of course they have sex later, stretching is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets some... ideas during stretching after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Written for Kath and based on her [headcanon](http://iseeyou-asyouseeme.tumblr.com/post/88799090254/i-swear-i-didnt-mean-for-it-to-be-so-long-it).

“Stretching time! Be careful when you do it! After you're done, go clean up and you're free for the day!” Ukai exclaimed loudly, announcing end of the practice.

“Nee, ain't it earlier than usual?” Noya nudged Tanaka with his elbow.

“I guess so. Heard coach got something to do afterwards or whatever,” Tanaka shrugged, starting to stretch.

“I bet it's a date! He was so giddy the whole time!”

“Yeah, yeah! And he smells kinda weird. Like flowers maybe?” Both of them started to laugh.

“Oi, you two! Be serious! Take a look at Hinata, he's doing it properly!” Daichi finally got mad at them. Though he also looked at Ukai, who really was behaving rather suspicious.

“Suga…” he tugged at Sugawara's sleeve.

“Hm?”

“Is coach Ukai BLUSHING while talking with Takeda-sensei?” Daichi asked as quiet as he could.

“Shh, Daichi, don't mind them,” Sugawara smiled lightly. He found it cute how oblivious Daichi sometimes was. Maybe because he was team's 'dad' he wasn't as good as him, team's 'mom', in sensing love beaming all over the gym? And when Suga thought about 'beaming love' he looked at Kageyama, who was utterly confused by what was happening in his head, heart and pants.

Even though Kageyama looked like the ‘cool type’ of a guy, he definitely was a normal teenager. One could even say that he was on the dorky side. So, as every other teenager, he found some things exciting. Although, in his case, he felt rather conflicted about the source of these weird emotions. Because who gets excited when he sees his teammate, the one he bickers with, stretching or flexing his body? When both of them are guys? No one, right? Well, of course, Hinata was short and all so he could pass for a girl if he tried, but…

Kageyama shrugged, feeling the heat getting the best of him. He looked around carefully, fixing his gaze on Tsukishima, as if he wanted to check if that bastard noticed anything. Like for example Kageyama’s staring at Hinata’s firm butt right in front of him when they were stretching in pairs.

Tsukishima wasn’t stupid. Of course he had noticed. The asshole he was, he decided to not voice his opinion on the matter. Though not because of any noble reasons - he just didn’t want to be hypocritical in front of himself as he knew he wasn’t any better with wanting to do… things to Yamaguchi. For example cumming all over his freckled face.

Getting back to stretching, a little dazed, Kageyama pushed Hinata a bit too hard, causing small, pained moan from him. That sound went straight to his groin, but luckily Kageyama was saved by Tanaka’s loud:

“Wow, Hinata, I wish my future girlfriend was as flexible as you,” which made him shot metaphorical daggers at his senpai, who laughed loudly.

“Yeah, if you ever get one,” Nishinoya retorted.

But that remark made Kageyama remember something. A few days ago, during a lunch break, two of his female classmates were sitting at the desk beside him. They were looking at something, whispering wildly about it. Suddenly, one of them went really loud with talking about awesome positions, perfect angles and ideal actions. Rather intrigued (as right angles were important to him) he casually stood up and ‘by accident’ looked over their shoulders. What he’s seen wasn’t what he expected to see. His classmates were reading yaoi manga and commented on some panels during sex scene. Last thing Kageyama saw were two intertwined male bodies with one almost impossibly bent.

And that particular manga panel came back to him as he saw how flexible Hinata was.

Just a moment before he had lost his sanity, Daichi said that stretching was over and told them to start the clean-up. Ha gladly ran to storeroom to get a mop.

Hinata was stupid but he wasn’t that stupid. Plus he had his animal-like instincts which told him that there’s something wrong with Kageyama. After two or three weeks of observation he concluded that Kageyama had lots of unrelieved sexual frustration and, in some weird way, he reacted to Hinata. Such idea was stupid even for him but he decided to have some fun with it. What could go wrong?

With such a mindset, Hinata run after Kageyama to the storeroom.

“Nee, Kageyama-” he was all smiles inside when the taller boy flinched at his words.

“We've finished earlier today. Wanna hang out or something?” Kageyama almost froze in place, but he quickly regained his composure.

“Why the hell should we hang out…? But yeah, ok, whatever,” he tried to sound as if he didn't care.

On the way back to Hinata’s home (that also was Hinata’s idea), gingerhead was bumping his hand against Kageyama’s just to tease him some more. He really liked his reactions, so he decided to go with the flow and continue at home.

What Hinata hadn’t expected was that no one was back yet. He felt a terrible chill going down his spine when they finally reached his room.

“So we're alone here, huh?” the taller boy's voice was dangerously low.

“Ye-yeah, seems like it.”

“Nee, Hinata, tell me… Were you doing that all on purpose? Have you had some fun, huh?” Kageyama walked over to Hinata, cornering him right beside his bed and looming over him almost the same way he did when Hinata hit his head with a ball.

“Um… what are you talking about, Kageyama-kun?” he looked around to see if he had any means of escape. He lost his footing and toppled over. With Kageyama, as he held onto him while falling.

After some fumbling they realized in what position they were. Both of them blushed madly, dumbfounded Hinata staring into Kageyama’s eyes and thinking that they are a pretty shade of blue. Kageyama thoughts were ‘now or never’ so he closed the distance between them and kissed Hinata. Or to be more precise - just put their lips together so he could go for ‘that was an accident!’ explanation if something went wrong. But it haven’t. What’s more, Hinata shyly parted his lips as if allowing more. Surprised, Kageyama almost lost all of his reason and forcefully stuck his tongue inside. He would never admit it, but he was completely inexperienced, so he relied on instincts.

Not that Hinata was any different. Their first kiss was very wet and sloppy, they even bumped their teeth a few times. But all of this didn’t matter. Especially when they finally drew back a little, panting and realizing that they were grinding against each other, hard and wanting more.

“Ka-Kageyama we should… we should do something about this…”

“Yeah… But… are you sure? You know it's-” Hinata interrupted him with pushing his hips upwards and rubbing against Kageyama.

“Let's worry later?” that was when Kageyama snapped. He quickly got rid of their pants and underwear, Hinata helping him with taking their shirts off. Now naked, they sat in front of each other, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Come closer,” Kageyama said, Hinata scooting over, almost sitting in his lap.

“Oi, Kageyama,” he hurried him, wanting to sound angry but it came out more needy than anything else. Kageyama smiled a little and leaned to kiss him, grabbing both of their dicks together. Hinata moaned into his mouth, which only encouraged him.

Kageyama tried moving his hand with different speed or using different angles, wanting to find what felt best for Hinata. He lost his head completely when the ginger started to move his hips.

“Kageyama, more,” he broke the kiss, looking at Kageyama with glazed eyes.

Kageyama looked around to see if there was anything he could use as a lube. Not like he checked how sex between two men should work after he saw what his classmates were reading.

Luckily, he spotted some sort of hand cream or body lotion.

“You want more? You're gonna get more,” Kageyama's voice was suddenly filled with cheeky confidence. He pushed Hinata down and reached for the soon-to-be lube.

“Hold your legs up or something,” Kageyama ordered, as he squished fair amount of cream onto his hand. Hinata absentmindedly listened.

Kageyama’s breath hitched at the sight. He swallowed hardly and placed his fingers around Hinata’s entrance.

“Hyah! What are you-” Hinata jumped a little.

“Shhh. I know what I'm doing,” Kageyama reassured. “Kind of,” he added under his breath as he pushed first finger inside. Hinata immediately tensed, so Kageyama tried touching his dick at the same time. It definitely helped and, after few moments, Kageyama slid in another finger. He started getting a hang of it, loosening Hinata up and he allowed himself to properly look up at the other.

And that’s when he lost it all.

Hinata’s face was bright red, his eyes closed and lips parted. Kageyama, not to gently, took his fingers out and coated himself with what was left of the cream. Before Hinata realized what was going on, his legs were hooked over Kageyama’s shoulders as he was pushing himself inside. A pained moan escaped him, causing Kageyama to snap back to reality.

“Are you ok? Shit, I'm sorry, Hinata…” He got so unnaturally flustered that it made Hinata laugh.

“Not exactly but you're gonna make it better, right?” He smiled brightly, reminding Kageyama of when Hinata spiked his toss for the very first time. He nodded and tried moving in the gentlest way possible.  
Hinata was still rather tense but he didn’t seem to be in pain anymore. Kageyama was slowly speeding up his pace, leaning a bit more after each careful thrust. Soon enough, he was met with little sways of Hinata’s hips and a needy ‘faster’ coming out of his lips.

Kageyama happily followed the request, leaning even more. With Hinata’s face right in front of his, he briefly thought of what position they were in, of how far Hinata could bend, of how flexible he was. But all these thoughts escaped him when Hinata kissed him.

What brought them to reality from their after-sex daze was a loud ‘We’re back’ shouted from around the door. Hinata jumped out of bed, running around the room, not listening to panicked Kageyama, who told him to get dressed.

Attracted by their screams, Natsu went to Hinata’s room, opening the door with a loud ‘bang’.

“What are you doing, nii-chan?” She asked, looking puzzled at Hinata and Kageyama only in their underwear, ready to kill each other.

“We were… ugh…” Hinata panicked again.

“Fighting,” Kageyama helped him.

“Yeah, fighting. Fighting because… ermm…”

“About shower! We were fighting about who gets to take bath first!”

“Yeah! Yeah! Shower! We need to take a shower!”

“Hm…” Natsu was still suspicious.

“Then take one together if you have to fight over it?” She advised with an innocent smile and run of to her room, not noticing how red both of them went at her words.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/89676934686/based-on-my-friends-kath-kathwolfie-headcanon).


End file.
